Life Of A Lost One
by xXDisturbedAngelXx
Summary: Makenshi's life has been tossed around and taken him many places. From being used by a evil force, to having a few very close friends he calls family. Usage of character names from naruto, FFU, Loveless


Chapter One The History

alright there we were, merkon and i. we had just been talking when he sees someone named iceneko. "hey, makenshi lets go play around with that guy!" he said as i just noded not careing much at the time. but this little stunt we were going to pull would really change my life. as we walked to the forest in which the neko was merkon talkled to himslef a lot saying some things that i couldnt hear at all. when lwe arived the neko seemed normal but how wrong was i. "alright get his kid!" merkon yelled to me and of course i did what he said. i didnt know this person and i had no reson to care what happened to him or his kid. i just wanted to keep merkon happy, so he wouldl stay away from my family. i ran at the child as i binded her to a tree wtih my shadows. and now at this time i put my scythe to her neck to keep her from moving. but i would never really hurt her. im not really a bad person, like merkon is. he wallked to the one named iceneko and attacked him. and he just voided the attack. i was suprized he hadnt attacked us yet. i mean if someone was takeing one of my family i wouldl kill them in a split second. but he just stood there. and then he did something i hadnt seen before. he came back attacking verbaly. he used cunning and wits to upset merkon. he just mader and mader. then he said finally "lets go makenshi! ill be back and we will get her you hear me iceneko!!" and with that he walked off. and so i let her go saying sorry and running after him. well after that some more werid things happened. i went back to neko one day when i saw him and said "im sorry i tryed to get your kid and hurt you." but he just came back with "sure you are you are evil and want to kill my family!" along with a few other things. and that really hurt. im not really wanting to hurt anyone. i just want to please my family and friends. thats why i live. well after that one day i decited to try to make it up to this neko. i liked him, all in all he was very nice.(just not so much to me) so i came around where ever he was and we talked. he told me of his troubles and famliy life. i tryed to give him advice and help but at the same time trying not to get attatched. but it happened after a while of talking and and hanging with him, he grew on me you could say. well after that for some weird reason things got really bad. i was at some place when all of a sudden these guys came up to me and said"you are makenshi right?" i said yes and as soon as i did one of them kicked me in the gut into a tree. i didnt get it why was someone i didnt knwo beating me up? well i dont like to fight so i tryed to run away but the four of them trapped me and beat me to a pulp. i couldnt stand it. everyday i got hurt for something i didnt get. why was i attacked? why me? what did i do? that always goes threw my head. they call me a hellraiser, a demon, evil, and everything im not. im very misunderstood. i dont know why im hated so much. yes i help merkon, who is probaly the worset guy around for evil, but i dont like to fight or hurt. im a devil yes and so is my brother madoushi, but we r not just fighting or killing machines. well after all that day i left for a while and hid. it worked for a short time till my family brother itachi came. he asked what was wrong so i told him. he told me to stop hideing and be proud of who i am. well thats easy for him to say. he fights great, hes the head in our family and everyone loves him. well i said fine and tryed it anyways. i told merkon to stop hurting people but he did so anyway. i told him that iceneko and i were good frineds now and he just hurt him more. that made me feel horrible. anyone who is a friend had always been hurt cuz of me. he would go after them and kill them or hurt them everyday till they left forever. i could never be happy. but i kept going putting on that dumb smile that i do everyday just to hide the pain and not make others worry. i don ttell lanyone when something is wrong so i just hang on for the ride. well after me standing up to merkon he went after my family. sasuke was twisted by him and broken. althow i got him back i cant ever forget what happened that day. i was talking to sasuke as merkon came from behind a tree. i said hi as usual but then he went off on sasuke and told him "you are nothing, they dont want you in the family, you are jsut a disapointment" after that he wasnt the same for a long time. i told itachi about ti and he got sasuke back to him as he then went after merkon himself. i followed him and he talked to merkon and got him to leave the family alone for a bit. but as we did that my borther madoushi was pwning up a storm. he took out everyone who worked for merkon like tada and haku. he then went and found me. well the loss of power hurt merkon and he wnet down to nice for a bit till madoushi left for a long time. while he was gone iceneko and i became closer and merkon gained his power back slowly. well now today iceneko isnt like him anymore, my family is slowly loseing eachother, and merkon has taken over again. and here i am nothing but a puppet still. and as for madoushi he is trying to help but can help much because of a new one to enter this story of mine ritsuka. he went and helped ritsuka and now hes there to help him grow up some. and that leaves me all alone. with itachi trying to keep the uchiha family together and madoushi trying to help ritsuka. its merkon and i again. going out and hurting pplz. i try to forget all i kill and hurt but the screams haunt me everyday and night. one day makenshi and madoushi will again join forces and fight to free the world from the threat again as we once did with magus and maystik. and to help us will be the great friend and fighter ice neko, the one with the akatsuki and genjutsu itachi, with the rest of the uchiha family, hiroshi, meku, sasuke,reiku, and many more. and maybe just maybe ritsuka will join the fight against this great evil. all that is left now is to lvl up and get all the pieces together of my shattered memories.


End file.
